


You should have gone before we left

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Road Trips, Wetting, but not really wetting, more regular peeing actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: "With a gut-wrenching feeling of horror, he noticed how Saeko passed an exit sign which clearly said "rest area" in big, fat letters, just a few minutes later. Kageyama vowed to kick Hinata's ass after their arrival in Tokyo. That would be the first thing he'd do after he went to the bathroom."Or rather, a weird story about a road trip to Tokyo where Kageyama really needs to pee, Saeko is telling her life stories and Hinata is honestly kind of a jerk.





	You should have gone before we left

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Omorashi One-Shots (German)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621628) by [Shadoow (Chikita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow). 



> Okay, so this is the first time I'm doing a translation of one of my many omo fics but...I did. I'm very sorry. Please for gods sake read the tags. If you don't know what omorashi is, don't let this be your first introduction. 
> 
> Story is set during the second season with the summer training camp. This was my first fic I've written in English after years of not doing any writing, so this might be a little rocky.
> 
> Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621628/chapters/38992526

Kageyama was glad that Tanaka had actually managed to talk his sister into picking him and Hinata up with her private car to escort them to Tokyo. After they had both completely botched their exams, he had already assumed the worst. The worst being, that they would have to give up and skip training camp this year, so he was more grateful than anything that this ended up not being the case. Sure, they would arrive much later than the rest, who had already left early in the morning, but that was still a gazillion times better than missing the entire event just because they collectively sucked at classic literature and English.

Impatiently, he looked out of the side window and let his eyes roam over the highway they were driving on for what now felt like hours. Geography had never been his best subject at school, and he had simply underestimated how far Tokyo was actually away from the small province they lived in. He had always thought it would take them maybe half an hour at maximum to get there from Miyagi, but that turned out to be a miscalculation on his behalf. They had been on the road for a long time now and for some godawful reason, time simply didn't seem to pass. At all.

Sighing softly, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, trying to think of volleyball to distract himself just a bit. He had already napped for a few minutes, but due to Saeko's risky driving style, he had woken up only a short time after. Apart from that, he wasn't even tired anymore. What he would give to just be able to sleep for the rest of the ride, but in his current state that might quite possibly not be the best idea.

For the umpteenth time this morning, he changed his position, squirmed in his seat, crossed his legs just to uncross them again a second later, and placed them next to each other, all while nervously squeezing his thighs together at the knees. He was usually calm and relaxed on car trips, but usually, he wasn't this horrible at planning ahead either. He had always been careful to make a short visit to the bathroom at least once before going on long journeys like that, just to not get in trouble later on, but this morning there had simply been no time for him to do that.

Hinata and him had been in a rush to go to school and finish their exam as fast as possible. Immediately afterwards, they had raced outside to be greeted by Saeko. At the time of their departure, Kageyama had already felt a nagging pressure on his bladder. After all, he had been drinking quite a bit of water during the test, in order to be able to concentrate on the tasks before him. Now he cursed himself for not taking the opportunity at the time when the school restrooms were only a few meters away. It would have been so easy to just tell Saeko and Hinata to wait for him, while he made a quick dash to the toilets, but then again, Hinata would have probably teased him for having a "weak bladder" or something stupid like that, and that was something he really didn't want to put up with at the time.

During the first few minutes of their trip he had been able to ignore it fairly well, even though he had also felt the need to loosen his seatbelt after some time because it was pressing against the now very sensitive spot in his lower abdomen, every time their driver slammed on the brakes. At least half an hour had passed since then and he already felt like he wouldn't be able to last much longer. They weren't even near Tokyo yet, and he didn't want to ask Saeko how much longer it would take them to get there. He had no idea how to answer any possible questions that might arise, and he didn't want her or Hinata to be conscious of the fact that he had to use the bathroom that urgently.

"Saeko Nee-san? How much longer do we have to go? Are we almost in Tokyo?" Hinata took the question upon himself and Kageyama suppressed a sigh of relief. Now he would get his answer after all. He had hoped that it was less than an hour. He was definitely able to wait that long without having to ask for a stop. In the rearview mirror, he could see that Hinata didn't appear very relaxed either. Fine, so they were both in a hurry. That was fortunate.

"Getting impatient, kid?", Saeko teased the boy in the passenger seat and ruffled his fluffy hair, which had obviously not seen a hairbrush in a while, "If I hurry, we'll be there in about two hours, but I cannot guarantee you that the ride will be very comfortable." She emphasized her last statement with a loud laugh and casually rummaged in the glove compartment of her car for a bubble gum, which she put it in her mouth the next moment.

"Okay, that's...not that long, right? I mean, it's okay, at least I think so," Hinata replied, somehow sounding out of breath even though they had not started volleyball practice yet. Maybe it was just his nerves acting up like they always did when something exciting was about to happen. Hopefully, he wouldn't puke again and make a mess. Speaking of mess, Kageyama now felt himself become very nervous. He couldn't really imagine how long two hours would feel, given that his bladder was so full, but he was sure he would get in trouble sooner or later. He already felt like he was about to burst anyway. Suppressing a groan he leaned a little further into the cushion of his seat, pressed his upper body against the back of it and moved his hands to nervously grip at the fabric of his pant legs. Fucking hell...this was only going to get worse.

But what about Hinata? Normally, he used to be the one, who always had to run to the bathroom at the most inconvenient times. There was hardly a bus ride with the Karasuno team which was not interrupted for an unplanned pee break, just because Hinata had believed it to be necessary to consume a whole liter of sugary drinks before getting on the bus, all of which had to come out at some point. The worst part about it was that he absolutely never learned from it. If he wasn't throwing up from his chronic nervousness, he usually found other ways to annoy his teammates and the bus driver.

Perhaps it was best to just wait until Hinata needed to go to the bathroom himself so he would be the one to ask Saeko to find a rest stop. The mere thought of having to wait until then made Kageyama's bladder shudder with need, but surely, it wouldn't take that long. It was not like he was going to wet himself just because he was forced to wait a few minutes longer than usual. He was in control and he was able to wait as long as necessary, even though his full bladder was already violently protesting at the thought. Why did he have to drink so much water at school? What the hell was he even thinking? Now he was really starting to regret every single drop he had consumed since he got out of bed this morning.

"Um...could we...maybe take a short break?", he suddenly heard the anxious sounding voice of Hinata, who was squirming around in his seat like crazy, or at least that's what he was able to see from where he was sitting in the back.  
"Yes, please!", he heard his own voice practically yell in his mind and he pressed his lips together tightly, so as not to accidentally blurt out something thoughtless that he would surely regret afterwards. By now, he wasn't able to sit still anymore at all. It felt as if every curve they took and every little pothole on the road was sending vibrations through his body that went straight to his bladder. Unfortunately, Saeko had to turn around to face him just then, instead of looking at the road like she was supposed to. 

"Are you alright back there? You look a bit unwell. If you get sick, you'll have to tell me, though. It wouldn't have been the first time someone puked in my car," she said and he forced himself to nod, even though he wasn't able to think about anything but the fullness of his bladder anymore. But admitting that in front of his teammate and a girl, who was one of his senpai's older sister on top of it, would have been the pinnacle of embarrassment. He had to calm down, even if his legs were starting to feel sorta numb after keeping them pressed together as tightly as he did, even if it took him most of his self-control to avoid grabbing himself openly.

"I'll see if I can find a rest stop somewhere, I wanted to buy some candy anyway," Saeko said casually, and Kageyama thought he heard a shaky sigh from the passenger seat. He was sure that Hinata wasn't much better off than he was. He definitely hadn't consumed less fluid during their exam and it was well known that various drinks more or less went through him. Not surprising, given how short he was. Even though Kageyama was always unnerved by his teammate's whining, today it strangely made him feel safer. If Saeko stopped because of Hinata, then he would have the opportunity to go without having to admit how badly he really needed to.

They kept driving for quite a while without further interruptions and to Kageyama's growing discomfort, Saeko had still not taken any exit. Granted, he had not noticed that they had missed one, and he had spent all the time gazing out the window wistfully and analyzing every road sign before it disappeared from his sight. He wasn't able to concentrate on anything else anyway.

Slowly it started to get critical, the pressure was almost impossible to withstand and whenever he was sure that neither Saeko nor Hinata turned to look back at him, his right hand practically flew between his legs and he squeezed as hard as he could as if his life depended on it. He had hoped to be able to relieve the urge with that at least a little bit and it actually felt good and borderline pleasurable at the moment, but as soon as he forced himself to take his hand away again, the pressure waves came back twice as vigorously.

"Ahh...can we please stop somewhere quickly?", Hinata suddenly asked in a desperate voice and leaned over from the passenger seat to Saeko, as if he didn't understand the concept of personal space, "I'm sorry, that I'm getting on your nerves, but I have to go really bad! Please, I won't take long, I promise!" So he had been right all that time. Hinata indeed had the same problem, even though he himself would never think of admitting it so shamelessly and making a fuss. But Hinata was an embarrassing person in general, that was how he had always been. Self-control wasn't something that seemed to exist in his world.

"I've been trying to find a rest stop for quite some time now, but somehow we're just out of luck today. I'm sorry." Saeko answered calmly and gave Hinata a reassuring look, "Just try to hold on. You can do it. You're not five anymore." In the rearview mirror, Kageyama saw Hinata quietly falling back into his seat and the next moment he started squirming around even more frantically. Kageyama wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel sorry for him or just ashamed. He himself was still able to keep from freaking out after all, even though his bladder was literally screaming at him. But he was definitely able to wait until their next stop, wherever that would be. Hinata would have to do the same if he had to go, no exceptions.

"What about a gas station? A normal exit? Anything with bushes?", Hinata started whining again after a while and with every suggestion, the desperate tone in his voice increased. Kageyama wanted nothing more than to cover his ears. He didn't want to be constantly reminded of his need, it only made things worse. Where was the duct tape when you needed it most?

"Will you stop fussing already? You're acting like a fucking toddler!", he finally vented his frustration at his teammate and immediately regretted it when he noticed how shaky and strained his own voice sounded. Hinata turned to face him and gave him a huffy, slightly offended glare but immediately turned back to Saeko with a wail and a pleading look on his face.

"I promise, that I will take the next exit," she said, before he could continue with his begging, and shifted up a gear, even though they were already driving above the speed limit. Kageyama inwardly prayed to all the gods he knew, that they weren't about to get into a car crash. The purpose of this road trip for him was to attend training camp in Tokyo and play volleyball! And he wanted to get there in one piece and preferably with dry clothes as well.

It might have been five or ten minutes at most. They still hadn't found an exit and while Kageyama was still suffering quietly in the backseat while trying to not make it obvious how bad it was for him, Hinata suddenly lost his nerves completely. Great.

"Oh no!", he suddenly squeaked and in the mirror, Kageyama saw how the eyes of his teammate suddenly grew wide in raw anxiety. The very next moment he turned back to Saeko, breathing rapid and shallow, probably grabbing himself as far as he could see.  
"Saeko, please, you have to pull over right now, I can't hold it anymore! I have to get out of this car. I don't care where, just stop somewhere, please!", he begged and Kageyama promptly understood what he was getting at. But he couldn't possibly be serious, could he?

"We will not stop at the side of the road, you dumbass! Don't tell me you can't at least wait until we're at a parking lot, you giant baby!" he gasped, ironically while his right hand was already buried between his clenched legs. He had to go, he had to go so freaking badly that it hurt but he was not willing to relieve himself on the open road like Hinata clearly intended to. He would never do something like that, he just couldn't, no matter how long he would have to wait.

"No, please, I can't! I'm really going to wet myself!" Hinata cried and began to furiously jiggle at the inside handle of the car door as if he wanted to jump out right there, even though the vehicle was still moving at full speed. Was he trying to kill himself or what?

Alarmed by his desperate and borderline suicidal actions, Saeko looked from Hinata to Kageyama in the backseat and back to the road, one hand resting on the steering wheel while she used the other one to frantically rummage through the glove box, but apparently didn't find what she was looking for. Finally, with a disgruntled look on her face, she slammed the flap shut and steered the vehicle onto the service lane in a not particularly elegant manner, before eventually jerking it to a sudden halt, tires making a squealing noise on the ground.

It only took Hinata a few seconds to unbuckle before he tore the door open and practically leaped out of the car like a madman. He didn't even bother to climb over the rail to walk a little farther into the bushes to get some privacy, no, he just stayed where he was, tore down the zipper of his shorts with a frantic movement, and stood up straight again. He was actually going to do that, wasn't he? In front of like...everyone.

Kageyama jerkily turned in the opposite direction, desperately trying to not to think about how his teammate was getting the relief he had longed for what felt like an eternity. But it wasn't up to debate whether he would join him or not. He wasn't about to just stand there next to him, where cars drove by every few milliseconds, like a kid that was just potty trained or some kind of dog. That was humiliating, embarrassing and just simply awful! He couldn't do it and he didn't want to do it either. And yet he couldn't completely block out neither the audible splatter of liquid on asphalt nor the panting sound Hinata made as he relieved himself. Sometimes he really hated Hinata and this time he couldn't even get openly angry at him without having to explain himself, and that was probably the most frustrating part of it.

When Hinata had finished peeing and was about to climb back into the car, Kageyama pondered for a moment whether he should not just go and do the same he just did, but Saeko had already turned the key back in ignition before he could change his mind and seconds after, they were back on the road again. It was quiet for a few minutes before Hinata apparently felt it was necessary to interrupt the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry you had to stop for me, I should have gone to the bathroom before we left, but I was just so excited about the camp and I simply forgot about it. I didn't want you to get in trouble with the police or something.", he tried to explain what he just did and at the same time apologize for the inconvenience he caused. 

"Don't sweat it! You're not that different from my lil' brother, actually. I always tell him to go before we leave, but he always refuses because taking a safety piss is something only girls do. At least that's what he calls it," Saeko said with a hearty laugh, "Guess who's always the first one crying for a break." 

Kageyama wasn't exactly happy about the lively chatter in the front of the vehicle. The more he thought about the subject, the stronger his body reacted and now he really had to pull himself together. With a gut-wrenching feeling of horror, he noticed how Saeko passed an exit sign which clearly said "rest area" in big, fat letters, just a few minutes later. Kageyama vowed to kick Hinata's ass after their arrival in Tokyo. That would be the first thing he did after he went to the bathroom.

He had only unconsciously thought of bathrooms and wanted to repress the mental images that suddenly formed in his head, as his bladder contracted violently and he gasped in shock. His right hand had quickly found his way back to his crotch and his eyes widened as Hinata had to turn his head to him right at that moment, of course. Great timing, Hinata. Now he was completely screwed. He couldn't have made it more obvious that he was close to wetting himself if he tried to.

"Do you need to go as well, or why are you sitting all weirdly? And what are you doing with your hand?", Hinata asked almost innocent sounding while leaning on the backrest to get a better look at his teammate. Kageyama was furious, the mix of frustration over not being able to get relief and embarrassment almost bringing tears to his eyes.

"Shut up and leave me alone! No, I don't have to go to the bathroom, you dumbass! Turn around and take care of your own problems, you have enough of them!", he yelled at him and hoped that Hinata was intimidated enough to leave it be and not keep on watching him for the rest of the ride. He really couldn't hide how badly he needed to go anymore, and the last thing he wanted was for Hinata to make fun of him for that. Not when he was getting closer and closer to his breaking point.

"Geez, calm down, you have no reason to be angry at me at all," he pouted and turned back to the front. Kageyama didn't really care if Hinata was sulking or not. He had to concentrate on maintaining control of his body so he wouldn't end up completely embarrassing himself. A short glance at his watch it told him that they might still have about an hour to go, and he honestly didn't think he was able to wait that long, but did he have a choice? He couldn't possibly ask Saeko for another stop, not after what Hinata had pulled off a few minutes ago at their last one.

Saeko and Hinata spent the next half hour chatting about the small giant and Hinata was back to his old cheerful self. Of course, he loved talking about his role model and since Saeko had apparently known him in person, she had some interesting anecdotes to tell from her high school days. Usually, Kageyama would have asked her a few questions as well because the conversation was about volleyball after all, but he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He was glad that Hinata was distracted for a few minutes and didn't force him to put on an act and pretend that everything was fine, which it wasn't by any definition of the word "fine".

The next few minutes were spent with him either staring on his watch or out the window. Luckily, traffic had mercy with them and didn't cause them any additional troubles. They managed to get through very well, but time just wouldn't pass and the dull scenery still looked the same as it did after they got back on the road again. A few minutes ago, he had felt as if he still had his body halfway under control, at least as long as he wasn't forced to move his hand away from his crotch. But the longer the journey lasted, the more his confidence faded, until at some point there was almost nothing left of it.

Kageyama closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe calmly and evenly. If he lost patience now and allowed his nerves to take control of him, he was done for. No, he had to be strong! He had to hold it in, even though the pressure and stinging in his lower abdomen was slowly starting to get painful. Why the hell had he not just taken the opportunity and peed a few minutes ago, like any normal human being in his situation would have? Why did his shitty pride always have to get in the way and ruin everything for him?

For a moment, a very frightening thought rushed through his mind. What would happen if he reached his limit? Everybody had to have a limit somewhere. Would his bladder burst and just kill him on the spot? If that happened, he would never be able to play volleyball again, never beat Oikawa and Ushijima at a match and thus nationals wouldn't be a thing for him either. On the other hand, he had heard multiple times that this was just a rumor and that he would just wet himself uncontrollably if his body had reached its breaking point. He honestly couldn't decide which option was worse.

Hinata was still loudly talking to Saeko, ignoring his surroundings completely. Meanwhile, Kageyama was trying to fight against the feeling of sheer panic that threatened to overwhelm his consciousness. After a while, he had started to use his second hand as well to apply as much outward pressure as he could. It barely offered him any sense of relief, he had passed the state where the pressure was bearable long ago, but at least that way he didn't feel like he was losing control at any moment. He had to stay strong and hold it, they were almost there after all. He couldn't give up, even if that was all his body wanted right now.

His eyes must have lit up like firecrackers when, a few minutes later, Saeko finally passed the traffic sign that clearly said the name of the city where the training camp would be held. They were so close. Now they just had to get off that fucking highway, find the gym and then he could finally go pee and it would feel so freaking good to get rid of all that pressure and then-  
As if struck by lightning, Kageyama was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts and he tensed up, a shiver running down his spine. At that moment he realized with horror, that his body could no longer properly distinguish between fantasy and reality. 

Desperately, he tensed every controllable muscle in his abdomen and squeezed his crotch vigorously with his right hand, several times, the intervals getting shorter and shorter with each grab. He had to signal his body somehow that this was not the time to let go, that he had to wait just a bit longer. Despite all his efforts, he could not prevent a small trickle from making its way out, wetting the thin fabric of his shorts. Panicked, he looked down at his crotch, but he didn't dare to move even one of his hands away. Luckily he was wearing black pants, so a small stain wouldn't be noticeable. But that didn't change the fact that he was about to lose control completely sooner or later, whether he wanted to or not. And then it would be very noticeable what happened, mostly by just looking at the state of the seats.

Frantically, he looked around the back of the car, desperately looking for a bottle or a similar container that he could use as an emergency option, in case he really had to do it to save the cushion from being drenched. He really wanted to wait until they were at the gym, they were almost there after all, but the feeling of not being able to hold it for another second had taken control of his mind like a nasty parasite. He wasn't able to think straight anymore. He could only think of whatever he could possibly do to prevent the inevitable. He couldn't wet himself, not in front of Hinata, not while sitting in Saeko's car and certainly not on the first day of training camp!

\---

Kageyama was so caught up in his own anxiety and desperation, that he barely noticed how the car suddenly came to a surprisingly gentle halt. Hinata in the passenger seat reacted accordingly by throwing up his arms like someone who had just won the grand prize in a lottery.  
"Yeah, we're finally in Tokyo! I'm sooo looking forward to playing against Nekoma and all the other strong teams, I'm so excited!" he yelled and jumped around in his seat as if someone had just shoved an elastic spring up his butt, or something else that probably hurt and shouldn't be put in butts. Saeko grinned at his childish enthusiasm and calmly put the vehicle in park position.

It took Kageyama a moment to realize where they were, but a quick glance out of the window was enough. They were in a parking lot, a really crowded parking lot with lots of other cars and buses, and a few feet away the main gym was located where the rest of the Karasuno team had most likely been training for quite some time now. They had finally arrived at their destination. He had to get out of that car right now. He couldn't wait. He had to piss like a racehorse and his bladder wasn't going to have mercy on him if he wasn't able to find a place to go in about...three seconds.

Carefully, he shuffled towards the door and opened it with a trembling hand, his other hand still firmly pressed between his legs. Despite the desperate wish for relief that was clouding almost every part of his consciousness now, he couldn't allow himself to be too careless, any rash or jerky movement was a disaster waiting to happen. He had to stay calm, he still had to hold it.

Hinata and Saeko had already left the car and Hinata was politely bowing to thank her for her generosity. With that, the two were distracted, at least for the moment. Kageyama stepped out on the other side and leaned against the back of the vehicle to keep his balance. Just as his feet touched the ground, his body was hit by a violent wave, and at that moment he wished to do the same thing Hinata had done before, and simply pee right there next to the car. 

He resisted the urge for the simple reason that he didn't want to have endured all this pain for nothing, and also because there were people in the parking lot who could see him, whom he would likely encounter a few times later during their matches. Breathing heavily, he straightened up as well as he could without putting too much strain on his bladder and made quick, stiff strides for the entrance to the gym.

He didn't know how he had managed to survive the whole walk without any further leaks and without running into other players, but maybe that was the last chance he got before his body would fail him completely. He had no time to lose. When he saw the restroom sign right next to the entrance, he had to pull himself together again and remind his body that he wasn't there yet. He prayed to all the gods out there that the door wasn't locked. He had no idea what to do in that case. He would probably just lose it right there on the spot, rendering all of his former efforts meaningless.

Frantically he pushed the door to the men's room open and stepped in. Thankfully, it wasn't closed, but the room was actually completely empty and then the familiar smell of cleaning material rose up to his nose. With that, the last thread on which his self-control hung was finally broken off violently, as if someone had cut just it with a pair of scissors.

Horrified, he looked down at himself as the dribble from before started again, and this time he couldn't do anything to stop it from coming out. No frantic tensing of muscles, no bending forwards or grabbing himself worked to stop the flow. He had no control over it, his body had taken the sight of the restroom as a final sign to let it all out. He couldn't hold it back, it was just coming, rushing out without his intervention with a stream that quickly grew in intensity and if he didn't snap out of his shocked, frozen state in a second, he would have a lot to explain later.

Frantically, he ran or rather leaped to one of the urinals, tried to pull down his zipper with trembling fingers and worked to pull aside the material of his underwear that was soaking up more and more warm liquid under his hands. No, he was so close, he couldn't fail now! Kageyama made a frustrated, high-pitched sound that he didn't know his vocal cords were even capable of, before he could finally, finally pee.

He gasped, as if he had been holding his breath for all this time, and steadied himself with the hand he didn't need for aiming on the tiled wall above his head. His legs were trembling and threatening to give way beneath him and he was shaking all over, a soft but audible hissing sound piercing the silence of the room. It took him a few seconds to truly sense any relief after he had spent hours agonizing about his full bladder, but the feeling that overcame him when he finally got to empty it was simply incredible. 

He had never imagined in his whole life that simple peeing could feel so pleasurable. Sighing, he tilted his head back and allowed himself to savor the moment. He was lucky to be alone, so he was able to really enjoy this weirdly euphoric feeling all by himself, with no intruders who could tease him about how awfully embarrassing he was acting right now.

He had been successful. He had won the battle against his body, which had been completely different from any volleyball match against even the strongest opponents. That very thought, paired with the euphoric feeling of relief, let a probably very crooked, wobbly and stupid-looking smile appear on his face, for which he would surely be ashamed of if one of his teammates saw. His muscles were so weak from holding that he was sure he couldn't have stopped the flow, even if he tried to. But that really was the last thing he wanted. It just felt too good to let go.

His time alone however was suddenly interrupted when the door was torn open behind him and another person entered the room, whistling happily. The intruder, this is how Kageyama called him in his mind at least, went to stand directly next to him at the urinal as if he had never heard of restroom etiquette in his life or had decided to just ignore it. You were supposed to take the urinal the farthest away from the other person, goddamned! Even he knew that with his nearly nonexistent social skills.

"Don't mind me!" the guy next to him said casually, and of course, it had to be Hinata Shouyo. Who else could it have been? Kageyama winced and tried to make himself look a bit more "presentable" by replacing the silly, spaced-out expression on his face with his familiar frown and standing up normally instead of being hunched over like an old man. He should have gone straight to a cubicle, then he would have been spared of this encounter.

"What the hell are you doing here?", he snapped at his teammate, who had just started peeing and looked at him as if nothing in the world could ever trample on his good mood.  
"What does it look like?" he asked smiling innocently and sighed in relief. Kageyama was sure that his annoying teammate was only doing this to piss him off, pun not intended. 

"You just went an hour ago, how can you possibly have to go again?" Kageyama growled angrily, adding, "Why didn't you choose another restroom?" The guy was really driving him crazy today. Maybe he's gotten bad karma for always yelling at him during volleyball practice, but it wasn't his fault that Hinata sucked at serves and still received the ball with his face every now and then.

"Well, I wanted to feel comfortable at practice today. When we're playing Nekoma, I'll have to be focused and I don't want to be distracted by having to pee. Also, this is a public restroom and not yours, Kageyama," he told him casually, buttoned up his shorts and headed for the sink. Kageyama felt more than a little ridiculous because he was standing there and still going full blast, while Hinata was already washing his hands, even though Kageyama had been there before him. And he still wasn't completely empty yet. Now that that was kind of awkward.

"Wow, are you still not done?" Hinata had to ask him of course, as he was about to dry his hands on a towel, "You said you didn't have to go to the bathroom when I asked you before. You're a horrible liar, really." Said Kageyama wanted to kill him for this comment or at least grab his head or something, but for that, he had to at least get away from the urinal first and this would turn out to be extremely difficult as long as he wasn't able to stop peeing in it.

"At least I didn't try to jump out of a moving car, dumbass!" he shouted at him instead and noticed how at the same moment, a familiar heat rose up to his face, probably making him blush the way he hated it most, red ears included. Hinata only grinned in gleeful amusement and tried to hide his stupid giggling behind one of his hands. He wasn't exactly successful with that but then again, he wasn't trying very hard anyway.

"Well, at least I'm able to speak up if I need something," Hinata replied quick on the comeback and skipped towards the door, still smiling cheerfully, "You could have said something if you had to go that badly too. I mean there was even a rest stop after our first stop, Saeko would have stopped again if you told her. I never thought you were shy about this thing, though. This isn't like you at all." Kageyama stared dumbfounded at this audacity but said nothing. This was already awkward enough, thank you very much.

"See you at practice, if you're done by then. Don't stay in there all day, we have important volleyball matches coming up!", the small middle blocker said cheekily and closed the door behind him. Kageyama stopped to ponder about what had just happened and no, he still wasn't quite finished and at this point, he wondered if having such a huge capacity was still normal. Did he have that much to drink this morning or was his bladder just abnormally large? Either way, he was lucky that he had somehow managed to avoid a full-blown accident, even if he had still made himself an easy target for a week of dumb comments by Hinata.

At some point, it must have taken him at least a minute in total, the last dribble had finally ebbed off. He felt exhausted like he sometimes did after a long match when his muscles felt strained and heavy, but it was also satisfying. He had managed to avoid humiliating himself, even if it had been an extremely close call and he couldn't remember ever being in such a predicament in his past. Even that one dreadful bus ride with the Kitaichi team when he had wanted to impress Oikawa wasn't comparable to this, but at least he was now aware of his absolute limits. He would never push himself like this again, in case karma wasn't on his side the next time it happened. The car seats wouldn't have survived that flood anyway.

As he passed the restroom mirrors, he was startled by the sudden redness of his face, even if he should have expected it. He looked like he had just run a marathon. Other than that, his pants, while they showed no noticeable wet spots on the outside, were still not left completely unscathed. Unfortunately, his boxers were completely soaked through, they couldn't be saved anymore by anything but a proper washing machine, but thankfully nobody and especially Hinata hadn't seemed to notice that for some reason. It wasn't a huge problem, he had brought more than enough spare clothes. After all, he had been well prepared for the upcoming training camp, which was just about to start for him now.

But he had sworn one thing and he would stick to it, no matter what happened. As soon as Hinata and he were at practice together, he would definitely kick his ass, in one way or another. The little jerk had done enough to earn it that day.


End file.
